


Late for Lights Out

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco sees something he wishes he hadn't.





	Late for Lights Out

He had not just seen that. He had not found it arousing. He especially did not find it so arousing that he was unable to walk back to his common room until he'd taken care of his erection.

There was absolutely nothing enticing, erotic, ethereal or any other word about watching the Weasel wank all wet and wanton. Legs splayed on the tile floor, one arm supporting his body, head tilted back, lips parted, tongue in the corner of his mouth. Red hair tousled worse than Potter's and gasping breathily each time his thumb brushed over his cockhead.

No, nothing at all. Nothing worth being late for lights out. Nothing worth having to wait for the Weasel to leave in order to bathe without risking more questionable behaviour unsuitable for a Malfoy.


End file.
